December Story
by GreenyFunBlue
Summary: Ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk pergi, disitulah pertemuan berawal. Takdir membawaku jauh melintasi waktu hingga pertemuanku dengannya terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

DECEMBER STORY

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Karin, Shion, Yang Lain Menyusul

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, POV dan lainnya

~ Kembali lagi dengan saya,, Ini adalah fanfiction kedua dari saya. Di harapkan Review dari kalian setelah membaca fiction ini ~

**Don't Copas**

**Don't Judge**

**December Story Punyaku ( di tabok ma reader gara-gara banyak ngomong )**

-o0o-

_Summary : Ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk pergi, disitulah pertemuan berawal. Takdir membawaku jauh melintasi waktu hingga pertemuanku dengannya terjadi._

-o0o-

December Story

Senja musim dingin menambah indah pemandangan sore itu, hamparan salju terlihat di mana-mana. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di jalanan menuju singga sana masing-masing. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, berkulit putih dengan warna mata lavender dan mengenakan sweater besar berwarna putih serta rok diatas lutut warna ungu muda dan kaus kaki selutut serta sepatu pantopel warna ungu tua itu sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya sambil menenteng biola miliknya.

** Dirumah **

Hinata : " Aku pulang "

Ibu : " Kau sudah pulang ? bagaimana Les biolanya? "

Hinata : " Tidak begitu baik bu, tadi aku kurang berkonsentrasi "

Ibu : " Ya sudah, cepat mandi sanah ! Lalu bersiap untuk pesta ulang tahun mu nanti malam, oh iya ! Ino dan Sakura sudah menunggumu di atas "

Hinata : " baiklah bu aku naik dulu"

Hinata pun melangkah menuju kamar megahnya, yang ber cet warna biru muda dan ungu muda dengan ornamen bunga edelweyss di dindingnya, susunan isi kamar yang tertata rapi dan lampu kristal menambah glamour kamar itu. Hinata lalu membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca yang dilapisi korden warna Hijau muda.

" Hmm.. Cieee,, yang mau ultah. Kau ini, kenapa lama sekali sih ? " kata gadis berambut Pink itu

" Iya nih, dari tadi si jidat lebar udah ngomel-ngomel terus tau.. " seru gadis berambut kuning pudar itu

" Ma'af, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. " kata Hinata seraya memberikan senyum manisnya

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk langsung mandi, dan setelahnya berdandan untuk pesta nanti malam.

Ino : " Jadi, siapa yg pertama kali memberimu ucapan ?

Hinata : ( sambil mengambil gaun ) " jam 11:00 gaara, jam 11:05 Hanabi, Ibu, Ayah, dan kak Neji, jam 00:00 Ino, jam 00:03 Sakura, dan teman-teman lain "

Sakura : " Haaaa ? aku, kalah 3 menit dari Ino ? huuu " kata Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

Ino : " Haha, setidaknya tahun ini aku lebih cepat darimu "

Waktu pun berlalu, satu persatu teman Hinata mulai berdatangan, terlihat Hinata dengan gaun panjang warna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih sedang berada tengah kerumunan undangan yang datang malam itu. Mereka yang melihatnya seakan terpana melihat kecantikan sang Hyuga itu.

" Hinata ! " Panggil seorang laki-laki muda padanya

Hinata pun menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berjalan mendekat.

Hinata : " Gaara-kun, kenapa kau terlambat ? "

Gaara : " Ano, ma'af, tadi aku mencari kado untuk pacarku. Ini "

Gaara pun memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah kepada Hinata, acara tiup lilin pun di mulai. Lantunan lagu mulai berdendang dengan merdunya. Terlihat senyum terukir di wajah Hinata. Potongan kue pertama pun diberikan pada ibu, ayah, adik, dan kakak Hinata. Setelah itu di berikan pada Gaara dan sahabat Hinata sejak TK, lebih tepatnya saat masih dalam sandungan karena orang tua mereka juga bersahabat sejak kecil yaitu Ino dan Sakura.

-o0o-

** Di Sekolah ( Konoha Junior High School **

Keesokan harinya Hinata masih mendapatkan kado dari beberapa teman yan tidak sempat hadir di acara pesta ulang tahunnya. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi lari terkocar-kacir saat melihat guru killer Orochimaru melintas di depan mereka. Orochimaru pun masuk kedalam kelas 9-A ruang kelas Hinata dan lainnya. Semua siswa-siswi yang berada di dalamnya sudah duduk rapi di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

" Anak-anak ! aku sebagai wali kelas kalian ingin memberitahukan kalian bahwa ujian nasional di adakan pertengahan bulan april, jadi bapak harap mulai bulan januari nanti kalian sudah harus serius mengikuti bimbel yang di adakan di sekolah ini. Karena bapak ingin, siswa-siswi dari sekolah ini bisa lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, terutama kelas ini. " kata Orochimaru memberikan pengarahan

" Baik pak " seru se isi kelas

-o0o-

Waktu pun berlalu kini, dua bulan lebih mereka mengikuti bimbel, akhir Maret pun hampir tiba. Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 15:00, bel pulang pun berbunyi, namun Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya masih bertahan di dalam kelas untuk sharing mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana. Gaara sebagai ketua kelas pun memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, sementara teman yang lain duduk dengan tenang.

" Teman-teman, Tinggal menghitung minggu Ujian akan dimulai, apa diantara kalian sudah ada yng memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah dimana ? " tanya gara dengan gaya coolnya

" aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Suna Art High School " seru salah seorang teman

" aku di Kirigakure Maritim High School " imbuh seseorang lainnya

" aku sama dengan dia " seru teman sebangkunya

Sementara itu Ino, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. Mereka sedang asyik duduk di taman sambil membicarakan sekolah yang akan di tuju selanjutnya. Setelah itu Gaara menghampiri mereka bertiga dan mengajak Hinata pulang. Di jalan mereka melewati penjual ice cream lalu membelinya.

" Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu " kata Gaara memulai pembicaraan

" Bicara saja " lanjut Hinata

" Aku bingung ingin memulainya dari mana, tapi aku harap kau tidak kecewa " balas Gaara

" Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Gaara-kun ? " kata Hinata

" Aku tidak tau, ini tepat atau tidak, tapi aku ingin kita putus " ucap Gaara

Sontak, ekspresi wajah Hinata pun berubah datar. Tapi, dia pun berusaha bersikap tenang dengan melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya.

" Jadi begitu ya, kalu boleh tau, apa alasanmu ingin putus dariku ? " tanya Hinata penasaran

" Aku rasa kita, masih terlalu kecil untuk terus bersama " jelas Gaara singkat

" Mm,, kalau itu memang mau mu ? aku tidak bisa menolaknya " balas Hinata lirih

" Baiklah " jawab Gaara singkat

" Mm,, Gaara.. aku rasa, cukup sampai sini kau mengantarku, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat " kata Hinata

" Memangnya kau mau kemana ? " tanya Gaara penasaran

" Aku ingin ke pusat perbelanjaan sebentar " jawab Hinata

" Apa perlu aku antar ? " tawar Gaara

" Oh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri " jawab Hinata

" Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa " kata gara

" Sampai jumapa " jawab Hinata mengakhiri

Mereka pun berpisah jalan. Terlihat Hinata berjalan bukan ke arah pusat perbelanjaan, melainkan ke sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari arah rumahnya.

Hinata POV

_Aku tak megerti, benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa dulu kau memilihku, bila akhirnya melepaskanku, semudah itu. Semudah kau membuang sampah ke tempatnya. Rasa apa ini ? kenapa aku harus sedih, tak pernah terbayang jika akhirnya kita seperti ini, 1 tahun yang lalu, aku masih ingat awal kita bersama, tapi.. tepat 1 tahun setelahnya kau memutuskanku. Apa kau ? tidak ingat ? Gaara kun, aku, aku, hentikan Hinata ! kau dan dia masih kecil. Bahkan, ujian kelulusan pun belum kami lewati. Jadi tak pantas jika kau berpikir larut dalam perasaan mu. _

-o0o-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura menjadi siswi di Konoha Art High School, dan mengambil jurusan musik. Tepat hari pertama mereka sekolah.

" hmm.. aku suka sekolah ini, seragamnya, suasananya, orang-orangnya. Aka sukaaaa "seru Sakura

" Iya aku juga " sambung Hinata

Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan sampai tidak sadar Hinata menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

-o0o-

_To be continue.._

Ma'af kalau jelek,, jangan lupa untuk review yaaaa.. J


	2. Chapter 2

DECEMBER STORY

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Karin, Shion, Yang Lain Menyusul

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, POV dan lainnya

-o0o-

December Story

Chapter 1 :

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura menjadi siswi di Konoha Art High School, dan mengambil jurusan musik. Tepat hari pertama mereka sekolah.

" hmm.. aku suka sekolah ini, seragamnya, suasananya, orang-orangnya. Aka sukaaaa "seru Sakura

" Iya aku juga " sambung Hinata

Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan sampai tidak sadar Hinata menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

-o0o-

Sedikit info,, kalau di chapter sebelumnya Naruto belum muncul, maka di Chapter ini dia akan muncul.

Chapter 2

** Konoha Art High School **

Dia pun terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya, laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Ya, dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, mantan Hinata saat masih SMP. Melihat Hinata dan Gaara mematung, Ino pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

" Gaara, ternyata kau sekolah di sini juga ya ? "

" Waaah, tau begitu. Dulu mereka tidak usah putus saja " Bisik sakura pada Ino

" Mm.. iya, aku tidak jadi masuk ke jurusan Farmasi " balas Gaara

" Begitu ya,, " sahut Ino

Sementara itu terlihat di sekeliling mereka kerumunan siswa-siswi baru yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura melesat dengan cepat menuju papan pengumuman itu , semntara itu Ino dan Hinata pamit meninggalkan Gaara dan berlari kecil mengejar Sakura. Setibanya di tempat itu, tanpa Hinata sadari, semua mata tertuju padanya. Maklum, di sekolahnya dulu, Hinata memang selalu menjadi nomer satu, bahkan menjadi gadis tercantik di sekolahnya di susul Ino lalu Sakura. Jadi, wajar jika orang-orang yang baru melihatnya akan tertarik juga padanya.

" Yeee,, aku ditempatkan di kelas Musik A. " Teriak Ino mengagetkan yang lain

" Ah, ternyata aku dan Hinata juga. Kita bertiga satu kelas lagi " kata Sakura bahagia

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju kelas yang telah di beritahukan, setibanya di kelas itu, Hinata memilih tempat paling depan yang bersampingan dengan Sakura, sementara Ino duduk dibelakangnya. Suasana baru, dengan teman-teman yang ramah. Itulah yang terlintas di pikaran Hinata saat ini.

" heeeuuhh " desah Sakura yang berbalik menghadap ke arah Ino

" eh, Sakura. Aku agak kesal dengan Gaara, kenapa sih, dia memutuskan Hinata ? " bisik Ino pada Sakura

" Iya, aku juga kesal padanya. Dia juga kenapa satu sekolah dengan kita sih " balas Sakura

" Hayoo, kalian pasti membicarakan Gaara kan ? " Ucap Hinata mengagetkan mereka

" Kau selalu benar dalam menebak Hinata " kata mereka kompak.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut coklat tua itu menghampiri tempat duduk Ino.

" Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu ? " tanya gadi itu

" Oh, tentu boleh " Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

" Kenalkan, namaku.. " ucap gadis itu terpotong

" Tenten kan ? aku Yamanaka Ino " potong Ino

" Darimana kau tau ? " tanya gadis yang bernama Tenten itu

" Itu terlihat jelas dari papan nama yang kau pakai " jelas Ino tersenyum

" Ah, iya ! bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ? " gerutu Tenten

" Kenalkan aku Hyuga Hinata " ucapnya sembari memamerkan senyumnya

" Aku Haruno Sakura " ucap Sakura

" Iya, senang bertemu kalian. " balas Tenten sambil tersenyum

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:15, namun masih tak ada tanda bahwa kelas akan di mulai. Maklum saja, karena ini adalah tahu ajaran baru. Jadi biasanya bara SiBa ( Siswa Baru ) mendapatkan dispensasi untuk tidak belajar, namun hanya untuk saling mengenal. Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi telah duduk dengan rapi di tempatnya, namun ada yang berdiri depan pintu. Menceritakan pengalaman masa SMP dan yang lainnya. Sesekalai hembusan udara masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu, dari luar kelas terlihat gadis-gadis sedang berkerumun dan membukakan jalan untuk gerombolan pemuda tampan. Dengan gaya cool dan cueknya, mereka masuk keruangan yang sama dengan Hinata. Terdengar pula bisik-bisik dari mereka yang berada di luar ruangan maupun di dalam ruangan. " Waahh,, dia tampan sekali. Seadainya dia satu kelas denganku ", seperti itulah kebanyakan pujian yang keluar. Sampai-sampai semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan tenang 3 orang pemuda itu berjalan menuju kursinya masing-masing.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua gadis-gadis itupun berlari menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian wali kelas, dari kelas Musik A pun memasuki pakaian resminya ia berjalan dengan anggun, terlihat membawa absen di tanggannya.

" Selamat pagi semuanya " sapa wanita itu

" Pagi buu.. " jawab se isi kelas

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Yuuhi Kurenai. Kemudian ia pun memberitahukan aturan yang berlaku di Konoha Art High School. Setelah itu ia pamit keluar ruangan. Waktu berlalu, kini sudah waktunya bel pulang berbunyi Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya kini pulang bersama teman barunya yaitu TenTen.

" Hwaah.. kalian lihat kan tadi ? dia tampan sekaliiii.. " desah Ino pada mereka

" Iya,, apa lagi dia. Laki-laki berambut ekor pantat ayam itu " balas Sakura heboh

Hinata dan Tenten yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

-o0o-

** Keesokan Harinya **

Udara pagi ini seakan menambah semangat baru untuk siapa saja yang menghirupnya. Terlihat kesibukan tengah menaungi masyarakat konoha hari ini, tidak terkecuali siswa-siswi Konoha Art High School. Mereka tengah di sibukkan dengan beberapa jadwal mereka masing-masing. Ada pula beberapa muda mudi yang sedang nongkrong di koridor-koridor sekolah yang sedang asyik membicarakan pertandingan bola semalam. Ada pula yang sedang bermain basket. Suara histeris dari gadis-gadis kembali terdengar tatkala 4 orang pemuda berjalan berjalan di depan mereka. Hinata and the gang yang baru berada di kelas pun terkaget mendengar suara itu. Ino dan Sakura yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi berjalan ke depan pintu kelas melihat apa yang sedang di hebohkan. Semakin dekat ke empat orang itu berjalan menuju kelas music A, Sakura dan Ino pun berlari kecil menuju kursi mereka.

" Hwaaaa, ya ampun ! ternyata dia teriak Sakura dan Ino kompak

" Tapi ? siapa laki-laki yang satu itu ? perasaan kemarin mereka Cuma bertiga ? " lanjut ino

" Kalian ini mengagetkanku saja " gerutu Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya

" Iya, aku kira ada guru yang dating " Lanjut Tenten

Disisi lain, ke 4 pemuda itu pun telah sampai depan pintu kelas, dengan gaya mereka masing-masing, mereka pun masuk kedalam kelas sambil asyik mengobrol. Dengan gaya santainya Hinata melihat 4 orang pemuda itu berjalan di depan mereka, kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang ternganga melihat idola mereka masing-masing. Ke 4 pemuda itu pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, sambil melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

" Hey Sasuke, apa kau mau ? " kata Kiba menyodorkan cokelat

" Apa ini ? " tanya Sasuke

" Ini coklat dari penggemarku tadi. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita dulu. Kau berikan saja untuk dia" jelas Kiba cuek

" Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana liburanmu di Uzushiogakure ? " tanya Sai pada sahabatnya itu

" Hmm.. tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku bertemu dengan banyak keluargaku, disana juga banyak gadis cantik loh " terang Naruto dengan gaya cuek

" Kau ini, dasar.. " gerutu Sai

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan Karin ? apa dia sudah masuk hari ini ? Tanya Sasuke penasaran

" Iya, aku dan dia pulang bersamaan, jadi hari ini dia sudah sekolah

" Oh, begitu ya " kata Sasuke

Tiba-tiba hand phone Sasuke bordering, dan ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

Di sisi lain Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar perbincangan mereka pun serempak berkata

" Oh, jadi laki-laki rambut durian itu namanya Naruto, pantas kemarin dia tidak ada. Ternyata baru pulang dari liburan.

" Kalian ini " kata Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya

Waktu pun berlalu, kini jam istirahat pun tengah berlangsung. Hinata dan sahabatnya pun berjalan menuju kantin, namun di tengah jalan Hinata berpapasan dengan Gaara. Dan akhirnya Hinata berpisah jalan dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura karena ingin mengobrol dengan Gaara. Di taman mereka pun memulai pembicaraan, terlihat mereka agak canggung satu sama lain. Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk membelakangi mereka mendengar perbincangan mereka. Hingga pada saat Gaara mengungkit saat mereka berdua putus.

" Mm.. Gomen ne Gaara-kun awalnya agak sulit menyesuaikan diri denganmu, apalagi saat awal putus denganmu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sudah bias menganggapmu seperti teman biasa " kata Hinata menjelaskan

" Hmm.. aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu Hinata-chan. Apalagi kau adalah pacar pertamaku. Tapi, entah kenapa ada seorang gadis yang merubah pendirianku. Awalnya aku pikir, masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan cinta, usia ku masih 15th. Ini adalah masa emas untuk mendapatkan ilmu sebanyak mungkin. Tapi satu bulan setelah kita lulus aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuka mataku, bahwa usia segitu tidak melulu harus condong ke pelajaran terus. Ada kalanya merasa jenuh dan disitulah cinta di butuhkaqn. Mungkin selama ini aku terobsesi dengan ilmu, kau tau kan alasannya ? ayah dan ibuku selalu memaksaku sejak kecil. " jelas Gaara pada Hinata

" Siapa gadis itu" Tanya Hinata lirih

" Namanya Shion, dia satu sekolah dengan kita sekarang, dan sudah satu minggu kami pacaran " kata Gaara

" Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

" Aku senang bisa menceritakan ini padamu Hinata-chan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " kata Gaara

Obrolan mereka pun berakhir ketika Gaara meninggalkan mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berbicara dengan gaya coolnya mengagetkan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Naruto pun melompat ke kursi Hinata yang ada di belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Disitulah awal perbincangan mereka di mulai. Dengan earphone berwarna putih yang masih menggantung di lehernya ia merapikan jaket biru laut yang ia kenakan.

" Dia mantan mu ya ? " Tanya Naruto

" Iya, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau di sini ? " jawab Hinata

" Sejak sebelum kalian duduk di kursi ini " ucap naruto

" Hmm.. terkadang cinta itu memang mampu merubah seseorang ya Hinata-chan ? " lanjut Naruto

" Dari mana kau tau namaku ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau lupa denganku ? " Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" ? " Hinata hanya mampu melihat Naruto bingung

" Lupakan ! oh, ya senang bisa satu kelas dengan mu " ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum

-o0o-

To be continue..


	3. Chapter 3

DECEMBER STORY

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Karin, Shion, Yang Lain Menyusul

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, POV dan lainnya

-o0o-

December Story

Chapter 2 :

" Dari mana kau tau namaku ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau lupa denganku ? " Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" ? " Hinata hanya mampu melihat Naruto bingung

" Lupakan ! oh, ya senang bisa satu kelas dengan mu " ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum

-o0o-

Adduuuuhh.. ma'af ya, untuk tulisan yang agak berantakan di chapter 1 dan 2, sekali lagi ma'af yaaa..

Ok, langsung ajha ke intinya..

Chapter 3 :

" Hey, Tenten ! Hinata dan Ino mana ? " Tanya sakura yang berlari dari belakang menghampiri Tenten. Namun yang di Tanya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Merasa ke heranan karena ke dua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi ia cari belum ia temukan juga.

Disisi lain Hinata dan Ino sedang berada di taman sekolah sejak jam istirahat di mulai tadi, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol sambil meminum segelas jus alvokad yang mereka beli di kantin tadi. Tiba-tiba handphone hinata bordering dan mendapat telephone dari Tenten. Tak lama kemudian Tenten dan Sakura pun datang ke tempat Ino dan Hinata berada. Sakura yang kehausan langsung menyerobot minuman milik Hinata, yang membuat Ino agak kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ditengah candaan mereka Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersama seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang menggantung di pangkal indera penciumannya yang penasaran dengan arah yang di pandang Hinata pun menelusuri apa yang Hinata lihat, dan mata emerald itu pun melihat tepat kea rah yang Hinata lihat.

" Siapa gadis itu ? " gumam Sakura

" Entahlah, aku juga baru melihatnya " balas Hinata

" Kalian melihat apa ? " Tanya Tenten penasaran

" Oh, si rambut pantat Ayam itu ? " Sambung Ino cuek

" Rambut pantat ayam ? Sasuke maksud mu ? mana dia ? " tanya Tenten kebingungan

" Iya, itu.. yang berdiri di dekat pohon bersama seorang gadis, tapi siapa gadis itu ? " ucap Ino

" Oh, ituuu.. hmm,, entahlah mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran " balas Tenten

Bel tanda masuk tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh sekolah yang membuat semua harus mengakhiri jam istirahat mereka. Siang ini kelas music A mendapat jam pelajaran vocal yang di pandu oleh bu Shizune. Semua siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam lab music pun di pandu latihan vocal mereka. Ada suara yang terdengar fals, ada pula yang terdengar sangat merdu. Soal vocal yan bagus jangan di ragukan lagi, Hinata lah jagonya. Guru Shizune yang mengetahui itu pun menunjuk Hinata untuk maju di depan sebagai contoh calon penyanyi dan menyuruhnya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Dan Hinata pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu kalo ngga salah judulnya cant bear to say I love you, ost cinderella man. Yang membuat semua yang ada di dalam terpana mendengar suaranya yang sangat indah. Tanpa sadar Naruto pun memberi tepuk tangan pada Hinata yang di susul oleh semuanya.

-o0o-

** Keesokan harinya **

" Dari lantai 3 sekolah ini, langit terasa lebih dekat denganku, hmm.. " Hinata menarik napas, mata lavendernya menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah hingga pandangannya terhenti tepat tempat Gaara dan Shion duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kelas music C.

" Kau cemburu ? " Tanya seorang berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ yang membuat agak kaget. Angin bertiup mengibaskan rambut kedua insane itu. Dengan tenang ia menengok kea rah Nar uto dan memalingkan pandangannya kembali kea rah Gaara dan Shion.

" Tidak, aku hanya senang melihat dia seperti itu, bebas dengan perasaannya " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum yang kemudian dib alas Naruto. Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata dengan tangan menopang kepalanya dan kaki di tekuk sebelah serta earphone yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

" Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau di sini ? " tanya Hinata

" Dari tadi " balas Naruto dengan mata terpejam

Pandangan Hinata pun mengarah pada sosok yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya, menatap wajah yang tengah memejamkan mata itu, membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang di katakan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Hinata-chan ? " Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata gelagapan

" Mm.. ano, aku.. aku mau Tanya Naruto-kun ? "jawab Hinata

Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan badan condong kearah Hinata yang membuat Hinata agak gugup.

" Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan gadis desember ? ucap Naruto

" Eh.. gadis desember ? kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu ? " Tanya Hinata kebingungan

" Entahlah aku, hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu lagi " balas Naruto sambil menatap awan

" Lagi ? apa maksudmu ? " kata Hinata

" Ternyata kau benar-benar telah melupakanku ya.. " desah Naruto menatap Hinata

Dengan perasaan penuh Tanya dalam hati Hinata hanya menatap kosong wajah Naruto.

" Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, dan mengingatku "

-o0o-

** Di kamar **

Hinata masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya mengenai perkataan Naruto tadi siang. Mencoba mengerti maksud yang di sampaikan. Namun tak satu pun misteri terpecahkan.

-o0o-

Semenjak kejadian di lantai tiga sekolah Hinata dan Naruto jadi semakin akrab, namun Hinata masih belum menyadari siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu sebenarnya. Musim gugur pun telah menyambut. Konoha Art High School tengah di sibukkan oleh acara perlombaan seni antar sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Memilih siapa yang akan mewakili sekolah bukanlah hal mudah bagi pihak sekolah. Di tambah lagi siswa-siswi yang mendaftar belum cukup baik untuk mengikuti lomba yang sebentar lagi di laksanakan. Hingga membuat pihak sekolah memilih untuk mengaudisi siswa-siswi yang di kandidatkan oleh setiap guru. Terpilihlah geng Hinata, geng Naruto, Karin, Gaara, Shion, dan beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya untuk mewakili sekolah untuk perlombaan seni. Latihan keras pun mereka jalani hingga hari di mana kompetisi itu pun tiba.

" Sebelum perlombaan di mulai, mari kita berdo'a sesuai agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, do'a dimulai " ucap Bu Kurenai member aba-aba. Setelah itu pun mereka melakukan yel-yel penyemangat.

Perlombaan pun di mulai, lomba pertama adalah tari tradisional yang di buka oleh penampilan dari Konoha Art High School yang terdiri dari Ino, Shion, Karin, Tenten, dan Sakura. Yang disusul dari sekolah lain. Lomba ke dua adalah permainan orchestra yang di buka dari Suna Art High School yang di susul oleh Konoha Art High School yg pandu oleh Gaara kemudian di susul oleh penampilan dari sekolah lain, perlombaan ke tiga adalah penampilan band yang di buka oleh Otogakure Modern Art School yang di akhiri oleh penampilan dari Konoha Art High School yang di gawangi oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai. Dan perlombaan terakhir yang di tutup oleh penampilan Solo vocal dari Hinata mampu memukau semua dewan juri. Tak lama setelah itu pun para juri berunding untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya. Dan tarian tradisional dari Konoha Art High School mendapat juara ke dua, orchestra menduduki juara ke satu, penampilan band mendapat juara ke satu dan solo vocal mendapat juara pertama. Perlombaanpun selesai, semuanya keluar ruangan satu per satu. Matahari musim gugur terlihat sangat indah sore itu, entah sejak kapan Ino dan Sai menjadi dekat. Mungkin ini berkat kejadian saat Ino tidak sengaja menabrak Sai ketika di kantin. Sakura yang sore akhirnya tahu bahwa Karin adalah pacar Sasuke pun terlihat agak kurang semangat . Sementara Hari itu Hinata masih terkesima dengan penampilan Naruto di panggung tadi. Betapa tidak, lagu yang di nyanyikan tadi adalah lagu yang di buat Naruto untuk seorang gadis, yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu itu untuk siapa. Tapi mampu membuat hatinya tersentuh oleh lagu itu. Isinya tentang seorang laki-laki yang telah lama mencintai seorang gadis, namun sang gadis tak menyadari hal tersebut.

" Gadis Desember ! kau sangat keren tadi " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Hinata dari belakang

" Benarkah ? aku rasa kau lah yang lebih keren Naruto –kun. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan seperti ungkapan hatimu untuk seseorang " balasnya dengan sumringah

Naruto mencoba menarik napas merasakan sejuknya hembusan udara musim gugur, lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata lavender yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kemudian memalingkan pandangan kearah teman-temannya yang terlihat sibuk berbincang ria mengenai perlombaan tadi. Naruto pun meminta izin untuk mengantar Hinata pulang dan hasilnya mereka berdua jadi bahan ledekan. Dentang jam terus berputar Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pulang. Ia mengajak Hinata ke tempat favoritnya, sebuah tempat yang di penuhi dengan bunga dan pepohonan, ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah danau yang lumayan luas, Naruto mengajak Hinat untuk duduk di rerumputan yang mereka pijaki.

" Tempat ini ? sepertinya aku pernah kesini ? " desah hinata

Naruto hanya diam menatap Hinata, dan merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan.

" Oh, ya Naruto-kun. Kalau aku ingat sejak awal aku melihatmu, kau tidak pernah lepas dari earphone mu itu, kalau tidak kau dengarkan pasti kau biarkan menggantung di leherm itu " ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto

" haha, kau rupanya selalu memperhatikanku ya. " ledek Naruto

" Ah, tidak. Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan Naruto-kun kok " ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah

Naruto pun memalingkan pandangannya menuju awan yang berada di atasnya.

" Dulu saat aku masih TK, aku, Sai, Sasuke, dan Kiba merupakan murid populer di sekolah. Aku selalu bertindak sok menguasai, sehingga teman-teman sekolah takut padaku. Hingga suatu hari sekolahku kedatangan murid pindahan. Saat itu, aku sedang menghajar salah seorang teman kelasku hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar botol kaleng bekas kearah kepalaku dan saat aku menoleh, ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis. Di situlah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang berani melawanku, dan dia adalah seorang gadis. Setiap dia melihatku menindas teman yang lain dia selalu hadir untuk membela. Waktu pun berlalu, entah kenapa lama kelamaan aku merasa suka pada gadis kecil itu. Padahal saat itu aku masih kecil. Ini terlihat lucu ( sambil tertawa ), tapi itulah yang ku rasakan " Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat kenangannya

" Lalu bagaimana selanjtnya ? apa kau mengucapkannya pada gadis itu ? " Tanya Hinata antusias

Naruto pun menoleh kearah Hinata dan menatap mata lavender gadis itu lalu memalingkan kembali kearah langit yang ada di atasnya.

" haha, tidak mungkin aku menyatakannya aku masih kecil saat itu. Perlahan ia merubah sifatku yang selalu menindas jadi agak lebih jinak. Aku selalu memperhatikan dia, hingga saat kami berada di kelas dua SD. Terkadang aku membuntutinya, hingga saat dia akan ke tempat ini saat bulan Desember. Ke esokan harinya terjadi ke gaduhan, seorang teman mendorongku hingga mengenai gadis itu yang saat itu berdi di belakangku,dan dia pun jatuh membentur kursi dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur keras. Dua hari setelahya aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia sudah pindah sekolah, jujur aku merasa bersalah karena hal itu dan tidak di sangka 8 tahun setelah itu aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku, entah karena benturan itu atau karena hal lain. " sambung Naruto yang masih dalam kenangannya

Hinata terkesima dengan cerita yang di ceritakan Naruto, ia pun lalu bertanya siapa gadis itu. Tetapi Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Hinata penasaran untuk ke tiga kalinya. Di bawah pohon ginkgo yang berada di halaman depan rumah Hinata mereka berpisah. Naruto pun pamit untuk pulang. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu.

" Ku harap kau tidak terlambat menyadarinya Hinata-chan " desah Naruto dalam hati

-o0o-

** Konoha Art High school **

" Hinata-chan ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin saat kau bergi dengannya " Ucap Sakura merajuk

" Tidak terjadi apa-apa, memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari kami ? " balas Hinata

" Aaahh,, Hinata-chan, apa kalian jadian ? " Ucap Ino

" Ino-chan, tidak. Kami tidak jadian, kemarin itu kami hanya jalan-jalan saja setelah itu pulang " jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu

" Ah, Ino-chan ! kau sendiri kemarin dengan Sai kemana ? aku dengar kalian jadian ya ? " gerutu Tenten

" A-Ahh, kalian ini, ti-tidak.. aku tidak jadian kok " elak Ino

" Sudahlah, kau jangan bohong pada kami, kami kan sahabatmu " ucap Sakura sinis

" Ahh, iya iya.. kemarin aku dan Sai resmi jadian " ucap Ino menyerah

Hinata dan yang lainnya menanyaka detail kejadian tembak menembak itu, dan membuat Ino jadi seperti orang kesetanan saat menceritakan hal itu, Hinata yang saat itu membuang sampah keretas di tempat sampah tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto yang jalan di belakangnya. Sontak yang berada di dlam kelas teriak histeris melihat kejadian itu saat Naruto memeluk Hinata yang hampir jatuh, ada beberapa gadis yang terlihat cemburu dan ada beberapa lainnya yang terpana melihatnya. NaruHina pun terlihat salting dengan gaya mereka masing-masing dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kursi mereka dengan merah di pipi masing-masing.

-o0o-

To be continue

Ma'af untuk tulisan yang kacau dan cerita yang membingungkan. Yang ngga ngerti dengan cerita ini silahkan abaikan saja.. :p


End file.
